


Star Wars: Liberty

by A_Lesson_Youll_Never_Forget



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lesson_Youll_Never_Forget/pseuds/A_Lesson_Youll_Never_Forget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Order Sixty Six and the establishment of the Empire. Darth Vader stands at the Emperor's right hand, acting as his word and his will, instilling fear throughout the galaxy. He is a dark lord of the Sith, and all memories of the name Padme have been quashed. But when an old friend resurfaces, Vader is forced back to Tatooine, and he will have to come to terms with the past he has tried to bury, lest it consume him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: Liberty

-Prologue-   
In the darkness, snow whipped around the heads of the rebels as they crept inland. They were a small team consisting of only five specialists. At the head of the group was a young rodian and he turned to look back at his companions, big eyes shining bright. “Come on,” he hissed. “We’re moving, Selth.” Replied the female human behind the rodian, just as quiet. “Thanks, Aglaea.” Selth muttered back. Keeping their voices low was completely unnecessary- the blizzard totally obscured any noise they could make without shouting- but for some reason, they all insisted on it. It made them feel more comfortable. “The patrol should be coming through two clicks north of here.” Said Selth. 

They continued their trek north, wraps pulled up around their faces to shield them against the elements as best they could. The further north they got, the worse the weather became, until they could barely see a few feet in front of them. When they saw lights approaching in the distance, they had no choice but to hunker down and hope that it was their target. Selth wasn’t sure why, but he was nervous. He had no reason to be, he knew; he was a veteran of a dozen missions, it wouldn’t be difficult for him to steal a ship and get back to the rebellion with the information he’d been sent to gather. Maybe he was nervous because this time, the fate of the entire rebel alliance could be on the line. 

They got lucky; as the lights got closer, they began to make out the vague outlines of Imperial Snowtroopers, silhouetted against the backdrop of snow and ice. According to their intel, a small patrol came this way twice a day, only a few men, nothing they couldn’t handle. As the Snowtroopers got closer, Selth flicked off the safety on his blaster rifle and held the weapon tightly. “Just like every other time,” he muttered to himself. He knew that just feet from him Aglaea and the others were doing the exact same, but it was unnerving not being able to see them. “Come on, come on,” Selth’s teeth chattered anxiously as the Snowtroopers got closer. It was up to Selth to choose the perfect moment to strike; too early and their foes might be able to escape, but too late and they’d be right on top of them. 

“Now.” Unable to wait any more, Selth signalled the attack, rising into a crouching position and shoving the stock of blaster into his shoulder. In that moment, he lost all sense of what his friends were doing; it was only him, his blaster, and the man through the scope. Selth fired. A bolt of blue tore through the snow and found its mark in the chest of the second-to-front Snowtrooper. He went down, and Selth found another target. He was vaguely aware of the men beside him doing the same. As he fired, everything seemed to slow down, but in truth the battle was over in less than a minute. The Snowtroopers had been taken totally unawares and decimated before they could react. 

Selth couldn’t help but laugh slightly. His nerves were gone. They had won, and they had done so easily. Selth was still laughing when a lightsabre ignited with a hum, bathing them in an eerie red light. The rodian didn’t see Darth Vader, he only saw the blade as it sliced one of the rebels in half and then plunged itself deep inside Aglaea’s chest. She didn’t even have time to scream. She was dead before her body hit the ground. The rodian turned to run, dropping his weapon, his heart thumping in his chest in pure terror.


End file.
